Through The Years
by Rosey Malone
Summary: Just a series of short stories showing Starsky and Hutch's relationship from their first meeting throughout their life together. Not slash. This wil be posted in multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So since we're sharing a dorm together, I guess that makes us roommates." David Starsky walked alongside the handsome lean blond.

"Guess it does." Ken smiled back politely. He didn't know what it was that made him feel so secure with the brunet, but he sure hoped it never changed.

"Well, do you have any rules you want me to follow?" The dark haired man grinned showing off a fabulous lop sided grin.

"Do you need to follow rules?" Ken laughed.

"Oh, except when I'm happy." He bantered back.

"I guess that's most of the time, Starsk."

"Well no it's…what'd you say?"

"What?" The blond frowned.

"Did you just call me, Starsk?" David asked.

"Yeah," Ken nodded, "Ya know it's short for Starsky. I don't think Dave fits you. I'm sorry; I'll call you David…"

"No, no," He shook his head, "I like it, and…you can call me Starsky. It's better than David."

Ken nodded with a smile.

"So what should I call you?" Starsky asked as they rounded the block.

"Anything but Kenneth." The blond sighed.

"Naw," Starsky frowned, "You don't look like a Ken Hutchin…"

"Hutchinson." Ken corrected.

"That's it!" The brunet shouted with a snap of his fingers.

"What?"

"Hutch."

Ken frowned, "What the hell's a Hutch?"

"You!" Starsky smiled, "Or your new name I mean. I an't gonna remember Hutchinson, and Ken doesn't sound like the tough partner whose gonna be cruising the streets with me."

"Ok." Hutch grinned taking a liking to his new name already.

The class bell broke their thoughts

Starsky ran up the steps.

"Come on Hutch," He extended his hand o the blond, "There's a whole world out there that needs saving!"

Hutch smiled taking the offered hand and followed his partner to the academy hall.

And suddenly their worlds didn't seem so dark anymore.


	2. Watching His Back

"I know I passed this test!" Starsky shouted back angrily at the snooty professor who chose to ignore him.

"You did not pass the test, Mr. Starsky," He stated, "You should have studied harder."

"But, you gave an A to all the other kids who drank the weekend off instead! Starsky shot back coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The older teacher replied.

"Oh come off it!" Starsky gave him an icy stare, "You've been purposely making me redo these tests so I won't graduate this year! Just because I don't have rich parents who can pay my way through the year."

"That has nothing to do with it." The professor replied casually.

Starsky was silent for a moment. He then spoke,

"It couldn't be cause I'm Jewish could it?"

The professor stared grimly through his glasses at the young man.

"Perhaps." He went back to his papers.

"I don't believe you," Starsky sighed, "I could take this to the counselor's office."

"You wouldn't do that," The old man smiled, "Because mark my words if you do, I'll have you removed from this academy. Believe me, it would be my pleasure to do so."

"It had better not be." Hutch interrupted.

Mr. Lawrence turned to see the blond staring at him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked his face red with embarrassment.

"Long enough to hear what's going on?" Hutch replied calmly. He stepped up and grabbed the professor by his tie, "I've also been here long enough to give you a simple warning. If you keep up this crap your pulling on my buddy, you're gonna havta answer to me, understand?"

Mr. Lawrence nodded.

Hutch let him go.

"Keep that in mind the next time your prejudice bigot mind even thinks about stepping outta line with my partner. Never pick on a man's partner, Lawrence, especially mine." Hutch put his arm around Starsky and both men left.

"Thanks buddy." Starsky squeezed his partner's arm.

"What are best friends for, huh?' Hutch ruffled the dark curls. He showed Starsky a piece of paper, "And I think Lawrence will be out of our hair by this weekend."

Starsky read the paper and his face lit up, "Hutch, you got him transferred?"

"Starsk, someday you will realize that I am the brains of this duo." Hutch elbowed him.

"Ok brains," Starsky laughed, "I owe you dinner."


	3. Still Got Me and Thee

"Hey, how about another round of Monopoly?" Starsky asked with a forced smile.

"It's late." Hutch slurred in his drunken condition.

"So?" Starsky smirked, "Is there a curfew we have to follow?"

There was a silence that lingered around them.

"Hey," Starsky slipped his arm around his friend pulling him close, "What's going through that blond head of yours?"

"She's gone, Starsk." Hutch whispered softly.

"I know buddy." Starsky ruffled the golden hair.

"Why did she leave?" Hutch looked into those familiar indigo eyes, searching for an answer, "What d-did I do wrong?"

"Oh babe, you didn't do anything wrong," Starsky wiped away a single tear that traced down his friend's face with his thumb, "Vanessa just didn't appreciate nothing you ever did for her. She doesn't deserve to have someone like you in her life. It's not your fault she couldn't take being married to a cop. You did everything you could Hutch, ok?"

Hutch nodded. He leaned his back against Starsky's chest.

"Feel…sleepy." He closed his eyes.

Starsky laughed softly, "Alright ya big lummox. Let's get you in bed."

It took some time, but Starsky managed to get his partner in bed comfortably. He was about to turn off the lights when Hutch's voice stopped him.

"Starsky?"

"Yeah?"

"C…can you umm…stay?" Hutch stuttered out.

Without a moment's thought, Starsky flicked off the light and climbed in bed next to the blond. Starsky knew Hutch wasn't the type who seemed needy, but tonight was different. His wife had left him alone in an empty house. She had taken his money, the furniture, and anything else that seemed valuable. Starsky couldn't understand how someone could do something so cruel to a gentle, caring, and honest person like Hutch. He didn't know how to help his best friend, so he was willing to be there in any way that he could. If that meant staying with Hutch tonight, he would do it.

Hutch snuggled up against the warm brunet. He laid his head against the hairy chest and was instantly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic heartbeat.

Starsky ruffled his hair and smiled when he heard the heavy breathing from his sleeping partner.

"Don't worry buddy," He whispered, "Vanessa may have left, but I'm staying. It'll just be the two of us like it's always been. Just Me and Thee Always."


	4. Brothers Under The Sun

"So how come Nicky hasn't ever come here?" Hutch asked as both men sat on the beach at dusk.

Starsky sat directly in front of Hutch. He had both elbows propped up on Hutch's knees.

"Nicky and I were never that close," Starsky explained, "I think he got mad when I was sent away. But ya know, I did everything for that kid when Poppa died. I taught him school, cleaned the house, played with him, cooked food for us, studied my school, and managed three jobs. Just so we could live decently."

Hutch observed his partner. His indigo eyes shined brightly with unshed tears. His curls took on a reddish brown appearance as the evening sun complimented his handsome features.

"I know being the oldest means you have more responsibility," Starsky sighed, "but I thought brothers were supposed to look out for each other. Sometimes I'd just like someone to take cae of me for a change, ya know?"

Hutch rubbed Starsky's shoulders, "I know. I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. I was pretty lonely growing up. It was just my parents and sister so I really had no one to play with. I used to try to get close like that with my friends, but they all thought it was weird."

"Ya know," Starsky turned to the blond, "If you wanted…I mean…if you need someone to go to," He looked toward the ocean, "You can always go to me, if you need anything. Kinda like a brother."

"Can't do that." Hutch replied.

"Why not?" Starsky frowned.

"Not unless I get to do the same for you." Hutch smiled.

Starsky found himself smiling too, "Ok, when I need you we can switch roles, deal?"

"Deal," Hutch laughed. He then got serious, "If you wanted…uh wanted, we could…uh…"

"What blintz?" Starsky rubbed his leg.

"Well we're partners. Not just on the job, but in life as well. We watch each other's backs, right?"

"Right."

"And we're best friends. I mean we literally spend twenty-four hours a day together, right?"

"Right." Starsky nodded.

"So…why can't we be…brothers?" Hutch hoped he didn't sound as stupid as he felt, "I mean we love each other…right?"

"Ya havta ask." Starsky grinned.

"Well, I've always looked at you as my big brother anyway." Hutch replied.

"Really?" Starsky got up and sat next to him, "Me too. I just was too scared to scared anything."

"Scared?"

"Well ya know," Starsky sighed, "It might've sounded stupid."

"It's not," Hutch caressed Starsky's cheek, "I love you and I don't see any reason why we shouldn't show it."

"Your right," Starsky smiled, "I just thought…maybe I wasn't the brother type for you."

"Starsk, you've always been like the brother I've never had," Hutch explained, "I've told you things Vanessa or my parents never even knew. I've always looked to you for support when I needed it. I've always…" Hutch broke off trying to battle tears.

"Please don't babe," Starsky put his arm around the blond, "I know how you feel."

"I've always trusted you to make things better. I confided in you about my insecurities. I've never trusted anyone…I was always afraid they'd hurt me or let me down."

"Hey," Starsky held his chin so that he could look into those familiar sky blue eyes, "I would never do that to you. You mean the world to me. Sometimes I…I just feel like my life is fallen apart. Like one piece after another is just chipping away and I wonder why do I bother? But, you always say what I need to hear. You always catch me if I fall. I get insecure too, but I've never felt more secure than when I am with you, Hutch. You just make everything ok, and soon I forget what was bothering me. You've always been there for me babe, and I promise I'm always gonna do the same."

Hutch felt an overwhelming love for this man before him, stirring deep in his soul. It revived him and made him feel light with joy. He took the brunet's hand in his and placed it on his heart.

"I've always looked at you as the brother Nicky wasn't." Starsky smiled.

Both men felt the strong connection pulling between their souls. A silent message was spoken.

"_Me and Thee, partner."_

"_Always, buddy."_

Starsky stood up and offered Hutch his hand.

"Come on brother. It's time to head home." He grinned happily.

Hutch breathed a content sigh. The simple gesture reminded him of when they had met at the Academy. They had pledged partners and best friends that day. This evening, they had sworn brotherhood and soul mates. They were two souls made in one entity of love.

The stars that formed in the heavens shined brighter that night.


	5. A Love That's Stronger

Hutch tossed and turned in bed. His stomach was on fire and it made it impossible to sleep.

A hand came to lie on his chest.

"Hutch?" Starsky whispered in the dark room, "You ok?"

"No," Hutch sat up, "I've been in this room for five hours, Starsk. I gotta get outta here."

"I know buddy," Starsky wrapped his arm around his friend, "Just a few more hours and you'll be ok."

Hutch groaned in the pillow.

"What is it?" Starsky asked worriedly.

"I need something, Starsky," Hutch sighed, "Please do something?"

The pleading question from his friend tore at Starsky's heart. He knew he could do nothing but wait, however waiting was the hardest part. He couldn't stand seeing his soul mate in such agony, but he couldn't bear giving up on him either.

"Hutch, that stuff won't make you better," He explained, "You just gotta hold out a few more hours."

Hutch turned away from his partner.

"Hutch," Starsky sighed rubbing the blonde's arm, "Please talk to me, buddy?"

"Leave me alone will ya, Starsk?" Hutch replied, "I don't wanna talk."

"You can hide from anyone except me," Starsky smirked, "Come on, Hutch. We could always talk before. Please…don't shut me out now."

Hutch turned to look at his friend and could see how tired Starsky looked. A sudden ping of guilt hit his heart for the pain he had caused his brother.

"I'm sorry." He whispered close to sobbing.

Starsky took him in his arms, "Its ok. You're gonna be ok, partner."

Hutch buried his face in Starsky's chest and sobbed.

"Shhh," Starsky rocked him gently, "It's gonna be alight, babe."

"How do you know that?" Hutch broke out of the embrace and looked into those indigo eyes, searching for answers, "How can you trust after what you saw me do?"

"Hey," Starsky cupped his chin, "You didn't do this, Hutch. They forced this on you. As bad as that may sound, you were a victim. None of this was your fault, understand?"

Hutch nodded. Somehow Starsky always knew the right things to say.

"You're my partner," Starsky added, "And I trust you with my life. Always have, always will. Nothing or nobody will ever change that."

Hutch leaned his head against the brunet's shoulder.

"Twelve more hours," Starsky reassured, "You want some more coffee?"

Hutch nodded, "Thanks Starsk."

"What are brothers for, huh?" Starsky grinned.

They were gonna make it.


	6. Common Guilt

The doctor had removed the bullet successfully. Starsky was due to wake up anytime, and there'd be no complication. Everything seemed to work out fine, but not for Hutch.

He had been truly scared when he saw Starsky get shot in the restaurant. He thought his heart would stop as he watched the brunet fall helplessly on the floor. He should've done something. He should've tried to prevent it from happening. However, what if things became worse if he did that?

"Hutch?" The brunet slurred his name coming out of the drugged sleep.

"Hey buddy," Hutch grinned, "How ya feeling?"

Starsky licked his dry lips.

"Feel….funny."

"It's ok, Starsk," Hutch smiled warmly taking his partner's hand in his, "The doc has got you on some painkillers."

Starsky looked around the room, "Can…I have s-some…water?"

"Sure babe," Hutch took the cup with the straw and held it close to Starsky's lips. He slipped his free hand underneath the curly heard, supporting it gently.

"Easy buddy," Hutch crooned softly, "Not too much. I don't want you getting sick."

Starsky obeyed and took slow steady sips. Once he was done, he laid back down trying to focus on not falling asleep.

"How long have I been out?" He asked groggily.

"A few hours," Hutch replied stroking Starsky's curls off his forehead, "You were out for a long time."

"Well, looks like you got the bad guys." Starsky smirked.

"_We_ did," Hutch corrected, "I couldn't have done it without your distractions."

"You mean throwing a pitcher through a window?" Starsky grinned, "There's a reason why I'm left-handed."

Hutch rubbed his chest, "Yeah and it comes in handy."

There was a silence in the room. Hutch continued stroking Starsky's hair and Starsky closed his eyes putting his mind somewhere else besides the pain in his shoulders.

When he opened his eyes he saw Hutch staring off somewhere. He was deep in thought.

"What's going through that blond head of yours?"

He glanced at him. He then shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is always something with you." Starsky mused.

"I was just thinking," Hutch continued his soothing ministrations, "About how close I came to losing you."

"Hey," Starsky whispered, "Don't think like that. Everything's fine. I'm ok and you're ok."

"I'm sorry," Hutch looked at his shoes, "I should've…if I had just…" He couldn't continue so he kept his eyes on the floor silently.

Starsky noticed the tears in his eyes. He took Hutch's hand and laid it on his heart. He rested both his hands on top of his partner's.

"Feel that Hutch?" He gave his brother a soft smile, "It's still here and it an't going nowhere. I should've known you'd do a guilt trip about this. There was nothing you could've done, blondie. But, you did save me and a lot of other people. I'm proud of you for that."

Hutch took a deep breath, "If anything had happened to you, I…I wouldn't have been able to go on."

Starsky noticed Hutch's hands were shaking in his.

"Easy babe," The brunet rubbed Hutch's chest, "Everything's ok. Just try and relax, buddy." He sat up and scooted over.

"What are you doing?" Hutch asked concerned he hurt himself.

"I'm going bowling," Starsky winced in pain, "What does it look like?"

Hutch got up and helped him get comfortable. He fixed the pillow for Starsky's back and pulled up the covers.

"Thanks," Starsky smirked, "Hey come mere."

Hutch obeyed and sat next to the brunet.

"None of this was your fault," Starsky spoke seriously but gently smoothed the back of his fingers over Hutch's cheek, "You saved my life, and we're both alive because of you."

"Because of Me and Thee," Hutch corrected, "You helped me stay strong."

Starsky ruffled his friend's hair playfully and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I love you." Starsky said affectionately.

"I love you too," Hutch stayed still for a moment enjoying the closeness. He then broke free and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, "And I owe you the biggest Italian dinner."

Starsky laughed.

"Linguini with clams?" Hutch asked.

"How about a cheese burger?" Starsky smiled.

Both men leaned back laughing.


	7. Hell Would Have To Pay A Price

"I thought you were dead." Starsky breathed heavily.

"Bullet proof vest remember?" Hutch grabbed a handful of curls, trying to calm his friend.

"I forgot," Starsky kept his hand on Hutch's shirt, but leaned his back against the wall, "Don't you scare me like that."

He got to his feet and helped the blond up. There were cuts on his hands, face and chest, but Hutch looked ok.

"Where are those turkeys?" Hutch looked around.

Starsky nudged his head behind him.

Hutch glanced at the exploded car, which was on fire and knew exactly what happened.

"Starsk…" Before he could continue, Hutch was grabbed in a tight embrace by the brunet. Hutch heard a small sob escape from his brother.

"I thought they had killed you. If I had gotten my hands on them, I would've done worse." Starsky whispered.

"I know." Hutch held him tight.

"If they had killed you…" Starsky shook his head, too choked up to continue.

"I'm ok, buddy," Hutch smiled, "Good thing you reminded me to wear that vest, huh?"

This drew a laugh from both men.

Hutch broke apart and wiped his thumb over Starsky's tear stained cheek.

"What would I do without you?" He smirked.

Starsky kissed his hand, "Let's hope we never find out."

They both walked over to the Torino. One thought hit his mind before he drove away, as he watched the police try to control the blazing fire,

"_I hope hell is hotter for em." _


	8. Moving Past The Fear

"It's getting late." Hutch said softly to the brunet, who was lying on his lap watching the black and white thriller.

"So?" Starsky threw a piece of popcorn in the air. Before it fell in his mouth, Hutch caught it.

"Don't do that," He warned, "You could choke."

"Yes mom." Starsky joked taking back the popcorn kernel.

"You wanna go to bed?" Hutch asked.

"Aw Hutch," Starsky whined, "Let's finish watching the movie."

"Well, we gotta be up early tomorrow," Hutch stretched, "You're going to back at the precinct on desk duty."

Starsky was silent.

"Did ya hear me?" Hutch looked down at his brother.

"Yeah." Starsky sighed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Hutch caressed his friend's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Nothing." Starsky sat up.

"Starsk," Hutch sighed, "I know you better than that. Something's obviously bothering you. Please tell what it is?"

Starsky took the remote and flicked off the TV.

"I'm… I just don't think I'm ready to head back to work yet, blintz."

"Why?" Hutch shifted closer to his partner so that their shoulders touched, "Are you still feeling sick?"

"No," Starsky replied, "I just…I'm not ready yet."

Hutch stared at his friend wandering what he could do to help. The emotional turmoil they had both suffered when Starsky had been poisoned was unbearable.

"There's more to it than that, buddy." Hutch slipped his arm around his brother and pulled him close, so that the brunet's head was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Starsky remained silent and Hutch guessed.

"Starsk…are you scared something like this will happen again?"

Tears filled Starsky's indigo eyes as he swallowed back a sob. He just nodded.

"Aw babe," Hutch pulled Starsky in his arms, "You got nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be ok."

"I know it's not gonna happen again," Starsky cried, "But….what if something worse happens?"

"Shhh," Hutch soothed rocking him gently, "Don't think like that. I promise I won't let that happen."

"Hutch, there really wouldn't be anyway to stop it." Starsky reasoned.

"Maybe not," Hutch admitted, "But, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and make sure it doesn't."

"Thanks." Starsky seemed relaxed.

Hutch smiled warmly. Their relationship amazed him at times. How had the fun-loving, strong yet gentle brunet come to mean so much to him? Hutch didn't question it; he was just content that it was that way.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah," Starsky nodded sitting back, "Thanks."

"What are brothers for?" Hutch smirked.

Starsky smiled, "No, I mean…for being here. For being with me when I needed you. I love you."

Hutch, to overwhelmed to speak, just leaned forward and gave his brother a quick kiss on the head.

"Aw gee Hutch, ya gotta take me out on a date before we can get that close." Starsky winked.

And Hutch made Starsky fall on the floor off the couch with tickles.


	9. Two Souls Joined

"I got a game." Starsky said to Hutch quietly waiting on the stakeout.

"That can't be good." Hutch replied back uninterested.

"Will you at least listen?" Starsky frowned.

"If I do I know I'll be sorry." Hutch glanced at his partner.

"Come on Hutch," Starsky whined, "We got nothing better to do at the time."

"All right." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Ok," Starsky smiled, "Tell me the first thing you think of when I say a word."

"Does it have to be related to the word you gave me?"

"No."

"Ok, shoot."

"Tomato."

"Torino…yours to be precise." Hutch smirked.

Starsky rolled his eyes, "Ok…here's a hard one, friendship."

Hutch glanced at him.

"What?" Starsky frowned.

"That's not hard, mushbrain. Me and Thee." Hutch crossed his arms satisfied.

Starsky smiled, "Great minds think alike," He ruffled his friend's hair, "Who would've thought two people could become so close, huh?"

And Hutch smiled, "We're not two people, buddy. We're one."


	10. Sweeter Kind Of Love

"I don't understand why she didn't tell me?" Hutch sighed as he and his partner drove home.

"Maybe she was scared. Maybe Grossman wouldn't let her," Starsky laid a comforting hand on his brother's leg, "We'll never really know."

Hutch nodded and Starsky was concerned by the silence. Then he spoke.

"You know I love you more than Gillian, right?"

Starsky could think of nothing to say.

"What do you mean?" He frowned slipping off his sunglasses.

"Our relationship is better than what she could have provided." Hutch replied.

"Aw babe, don't say that," Starsky sighed, "That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

Hutch stared at him dead serious, "Because you had the courage and the love to tell me the truth, when she didn't."

Starsky stared at him, to shook up to speak. He nodded silently, battling tears.

Hutch laid a reassuring hand on the brunet's shoulder, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Starsky replied.

"For what?"

Starsky smiled, "For showing me just how strong our bond is."


	11. Gift From My Heart

Hutch handed Starsky the festively wrapped box. The brunet smiled at his best friend before ripping it open.

Wrapping paper fell to the floor, as Starsky opened the small brown box revealing a special gift.

"Hutch…"He started to say but found his voice could not cooperate under the emotion.

Hutch held his breath, waiting for his brother to comment. When none came he became worried.

"Do you like it?" He asked, "If you don't I-I understand."

Starsky shook his head, "No…I love it, babe. It's just…this was so expensive at the store."

Hutch squeezed Starsky hand, "Money doesn't matter, mushbrain."

Starsky hugged him tightly, "Thank you," He whispered.

"Look at the back." Hutch said turning the gift over to show the special engraved words, "_Partners._"

"I'll keep this forever." Starsky promised.

"Glad you like it," Hutch smiled contently, "Try it on."

The gift fit snuggly on the brunet's wrist. The watch was a perfect fit, but the unseen gift from the heart was more precious. It filled him with warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Starsk." Hutch ruffled the dark brown curls.

Starsky hugged him again, "I love you, ya big lummox."


	12. Tears In The Night

"She was perfect, Hutch." Starsky whispered that night, as both men lay awake staring in the darkness.

"I know buddy." Hutch him close hoping he could offer some measure of support.

"No, you don't understand," Starsky wept, "She was perfect because she loved me…but she loved you too. She understood us."

Hutch tried to hold back his own tears as he wiped away the one's on the brunet's face.

"It's gonna be hard to move on," Hutch whispered, "And you're never gonna forget her, but I'm gonna be by your side through it all, babe. Time won't heal you, but we will together."

Starsky cried himself to sleep that night on his brother's chest. He allowed himself to be comforted by the only one who could do that. Once Hutch knew for sure Starsky was asleep, he made a quiet promise in the dark room.

"I promise, I won't let him change."


	13. Still Together

"Babe," Starsky sat on the edge of the hospital bed, "Can you hear me, buddy?"

Hutch stirred a bit, but did not open his eyes.

"Come on, Hutch," Starsky ran a hand through the golden hair, "Open those baby blues for me, huh?"

Hutch opened his eyes and looked around the room. He focused on his brother.

"Starsk?" He whispered.

Starsky gave him a full lop-sided grin, "Yeah blondie, it's me. How ya feel?"

"Tired," Hutch blinked trying to keep his eyes open, "Can I have some…water?"

"Sure babe." Starsky filled the cup with ice water and held it for his friend.

When Hutch was done, he rested his head against the pillow.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Starsky explained taking the blonde's hand in his, "Doc said you're gonna be just fine. You were lucky, ya big lummox."

"Starsk…" Hutch looked at their hands, "How…How's my l-leg?"

Starsky smiled fondly and caressed Hutch's cheek with his thumb.

"It's fine," He reassured, "The break wasn't too serious, but you're gonna have to stay off it for a few weeks. Don't worry buddy, you'll be back jogging those streets in no time."

Hutch smirked, "Guess my car's dead, huh?"

"Well, if you be good and listen to the doctor I'll show you my surprise waiting in parking lot." Starsky grinned.

There was a silence as Hutch tried to fight off the fatigue.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Starsky suggested.

"How did…you f-find me?" Hutch ignored the pain. He felt Starsky brush off the hair on his face.

"I trusted in God and Me and Thee."

"I was…thinking about you." Hutch began to doze off.

"I know," He felt Starsky shift on the bed and pull him so that he was resting on his shoulder, "I heard you, babe. We made it."

Hutch felt at peace, and finally fell asleep.


	14. Safe Haven

Starsky awoke from the haunting nightmare that played in his mind. The Druids evil chants disturbed his sleep. He didn't want to sound like a bay, but he was scared, plain and simple.

"Hutch?" He called out sobbing, the last of his courage shattering leaving him terrified and helpless.

His brother came to the rescue though.

"Hey Starsk, you ok?" Hutch asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm scared, Hutch," The brunet cried, "Please…I can't get them out of my head."

Hutch reached out and took the sobbing man in his arms.

"Shhh," He crooned, "It's all over, buddy. It's all over. You're safe now and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here, babe."

He rocked Starsky gently and sang softly to him. Starsky was lulled to sleep in his brother's arms, listening to the steady smooth voice. The evil voices were drowned out tonight, by the powerful love shared between them.

Hutch sighed contently as he felt his friend relax in his arms, falling into a deep sleep. He silently thanked God again for finding his brother.

"I don't know who needs who more, Starsk. All I know is that I love you beyond anything. I could imagine. Thank you for fighting and staying with me, buddy."


	15. Saying Goodbye

Starsky observed his partner make another spelling error on the typewriter. He pulled out the sheet of paper, crumpled it, and tossed it in the garbage with the rest of the crumpled papers that day. He missed however, and it landed on the floor.

Hutch took no notice to it, and continued tapping away at the keys.

Starsky sighed and went to pick it up. He tossed it away and sat next to his friend.

"You keep tapping away at that thing, you'll get carpel tunnel." He mused.

"I'm almost finished." Hutch replied not taking his eyes away from his work.

"That's what you said an hour ago," Starsky laid a hand on the blonde's back, "Tell ya what, I'll finish this and you go get some coffee for us, ok?"

"Starsk, I can manage…" Hutch started to say, but Starsky went on.

"Take a rest from it. Quick cup of coffee will do us some good."

"Ok," Hutch nodded. He got up and gave Starsky a friendly slap on the back, "Thanks."

A few minutes went by as Starsky sat finishing the report for his partner.

Hutch came in with two cups steaming with the hot coffee. Starsky stood up to take it, but Hutch bumped into the chair and spilled the hot liquid over Starsky black leather jacket.

"Ow! Hutch, watch it!" Starsky yelled as the coffee burned him.

"I'm sorry," Hutch was at his best friend's side in a second, worried that he may have hurt him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Starsky frowned, "Why didn't you watch what you were doing! See, all over my jacket!"

"I'm sorry," Hutch looked around for some napkins, "Oh here…"

"No, it's ok. I got it." Starsky grumbled heading over to the napkins. He poured some water over them, and proceeded to wipe the coffee that remained on his sleeve.

"Did you get burned?" Hutch asked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just leave it!" Starsky shouted making other officers glance at the pair, "Jeez Hutch, you can be such a klutz sometimes!"

Captain Dobey walked in then. He inspected his two detectives.

"What are you two doing standing around here?" He bellowed, "I want those reports finished…"

"We were Captain," Starsky shook his head, "Till clumsy here spilled coffee all over me!"

"I'm sorry ok!" Hutch shouted back, "It was an accident, dammit! I didn't do it on purpose. Can't you just accept an apology and forget it!" Hutch left the room quickly, but Starsky saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll be right back, Captain." Starsky said running out of the room after his partner.

He noticed the blond heading for the bathroom.

"Hey Hutch?" Starsky called going in the men's room. He spotted the blond washing his face with water in the sink. Starsky was relived they were alone.

"Hey buddy I uh…" Before Starsky could finish Hutch cut in.

"I'm sorry, Starsky. I don't know why I blew up like that. It's…it's just too many cases I guess…I'm tired." He tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve so Starsky wouldn't notice.

Starsky did notice though.

The brunet took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped away the fallen tears.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Starsky whispered, "I didn't mean to yell at ya, buddy. I know it was an accident," He hugged Hutch from behind, "I'm sorry, babe."

"I guess I haven't been thinking lately," Hutch sighed, "I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"M-My mom died last night." Hutch sobbed.

"Hutch, why didn't you tell me?" Starsky frowned.

"I don't know," Hutch turned to his friend, "I got the call this morning. I thought I could handle it."

"Aw babe," Starsky pulled his partner in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry."

Hutch continued to cry on his friend's shoulder. Starsky remembered far too well the familiar pain of losing a parent and vowed to help his best friend through this.

"It's ok, babe," He soothed, "It's gonna be alright. "

Hutch nodded. He trusted this man with his life, and he wasn't going to doubt him now.

"You ok now?" Starsky broke apart.

"Yeah," Hutch smiled, "Thanks."

"What are best friends for, huh?" Starsky replied, "I can talk to Captain and we can head home if you want?"

"Ok…thanks buddy," Hutch smiled, "You know, it helps. I mean…you being here."

Starsky ruffled the golden hair gently, "And maybe I'll get the coffee this time."

Both men laughed at this.

Dobey passed the room and heard the laughter between both men.

"Whatever it was they worked it out." He sighed contently heading back to the office.


	16. Old Roots

Starsky laid flowers by the stone. He came by as often as he could, but today was important. Today, he had to show his appreciation.

"I miss you, old man." Starsky wiped his sleeve across his face. A gently hand lay on his shoulder, and he felt a peace overcome him.

"This is my partner, Hutch," Starsky smiled grabbing the man in a one armed hug, "My best friend. We've helped a lot of people as cops. We've saved a lot of lives. Together we've done it. You'd be proud, Poppa." Starsky's voice cracked and Hutch pulled him close.

"You ok?" The blond asked.

Starsky nodded, "I'm glad we came."

Hutch smiled, "You'd be proud of your son, Mr. Starsky. He's a respectable officer, a gentleman…and an even better brother. I have you to thank for that. And don't you worry; I'm keeping him out of trouble."

Starsky bent down and touched the stone once more.

"Happy Father's Day, Poppa. I love you and…thank you."

Both men walked away with their arms around each other.

Officer Michael Starsky smiled watching them from Heaven.

"_You did good, son. Just like I knew you would. I am proud of you both."_


	17. If I Didn't Have You

Starsky paced back and forth in the waiting room. Hutch had been taken up to surgery four hours ago.

"Son, your gonna make yourself sick if you don't sit down and relax." Dobey reasoned with the brunet.

"What's taking so long?" He asked with concern, "It's been too long. What if he's…?" Starsky didn't even want to say all that could go wrong during the operation.

"Starsky, I'm sure he's fine," The black man replied, "These things take time. You should know that by now."

"What do ya mean?" Starsky frowned.

Dobey sighed, "It just…you two have been through this so much, and one would think you'd get you to this."

Starsky stunned. Surely Dobey couldn't be serious. He of all people should understand.

"No we don't," Starsky sat down, "Every time is different than the others, and harder. We can't get used to this. We never will."

"Have you ever thought about what you happen if…." Dobey's words trailed off.

"If what?" Starsky whispered.

"If one of you died."

The silence suddenly appeared.

"I try never to think about that." Starsky visibly shuddered.

"Why?" Dobey asked, "It's better to be prepared isn't it?"

"Prepared for what?" Starsky replied back angrily, "For our lives to be over? You and I both know if anything happened to Hutch, I wouldn't make it. Same thing would happen to Hutch if I died."

"Starsky, losing a partner is hard. I know, but life goes on."

"No," Starsky shook his head, "Me and Thee is our life. God has it set that way. Our relationship is fashioned in such a way, that we couldn't survive without it. Do you think all those other accidents we survived were luck? It was all an Act of God, Captain."

Dobey sighed as he watched the brunet get up and continue pacing. Starsky had his mind set and he wouldn't change it. Dobey wasn't sure how deep their relationship went, but it he had to admit there was something special about both detectives. Their bond as they called it, seemed to draw deeper than just officers. He had never seen two partners more devoted to one another. Even Ernie and he didn't get that close. Perhaps if his partner had lived, they would've been as close as Starsky and Hutch.

He wasn't sure what it was about them that made this tender spot in his heart. Some officers said they had some sixth sense with one another. Dobey refused to believe in such nonsense. However, he couldn't deny that he had noticed something strange between the blonde and brunet. There was that way they always stared at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. One man would nod in understanding leaving Dobey confused. He had heard them talking to one another, and sometimes he would head to his office and couldn't help but overhear one man comforting the other in a particularly hard case. They would get so irritable with him, when the other one was hurt. It often left Captain Dobey wondering,

How close would Starsky and Hutch get before something happened?

Starsky suddenly stopped pacing. Dobey observed him concerned.

"What is it?"

Starsky had gone pale and had leaned against the door for support.

"Dave, are you alright?" Dobey stood up, "You should sit down."

"Hutch." Starsky took off on a dead run towards the room where they were working on his friend.

"Starsky, stop!" Dobey followed.

Starsky burst through the door just in time to see some nurses and the doctor frantically working to revive Hutch's monitor which was dead.

"_Oh God, don't do this to me, buddy." _Starsky's heart spoke out hoping to connect to his brother's soul.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to leave." A nurse tried to push him back.

"Come on Starsky, let's wait outside." Dobey pulled the brunet's arm.

Starsky pushed both of them back and darted toward the bed, where Hutch was lying there unconscious. He did the only thing he could and let his heart speak to his soulmate.

"_Hey buddy," _He grabbed the blonde's cold hand in his, _"It's me. I'm here, Hutch. I'm right here, so you keep fighting, ya hear me? Don't you leave me. My heart is yours, babe. Please don't go where I can't follow. Stay with me partner. I love you, brother. I know we can do this. Just the two of us. Me and Thee, buddy."_

"Excuse me sir?" The doctor interrupted irritated, "We are trying to…"

The sound of the beeping heart monitor cut him off. Everyone stared at the brunet in amazement.

"I think you got work to do." Starsky replied.

The doctor gave instructions to the nurses, but Starsky paid no attention to them.

"_That's it, babe," _He kept running his hand through his brother's hair, _"That's it. You keep fighting. I'm right by your side. I'm not going anywhere."_

Dobey stared in amazement at both men. It was like whatever Starsky was saying silently, Hutch understood.

Starsky, realizing their Captain was watching them remained silent rubbing his thumb over his friend's hand.

"What did you do?" Dobey came up and asked.

Starsky stared at him for a moment before replying,

"What I had to do."

And then Captain Dobey understood. It truly was an Act of God and the love between both brothers that kept them alive. Hutch was gonna be just fine, and so was Starsky.


	18. Old Scars Bleed

Starsky and Hutch lay side by side on a blanket they had set up on the hill. They watched in excitement as fireworks lit up the night sky.

Striking colors of red, orange, purple, blue, green, and white illuminated forth making both men feel very pleased about the ideal spot.

"This is great," Starsky smiled contently.

"Yeah," Hutch agreed filled with the same feeling, "Glad to see my plan worked."

"What do you mean _your _plan?" The night show was temporarily forgotten as the brunet took a new interest in the subject at hand, "I was the one who chose this spot."

"Yeah, but I suggested we come here." Hutch reminded his partner.

"I got the food." Starsky smiled opening another can of beer.

"I gave you the list." Hutch rolled his eyes.

Both men couldn't help but laugh when they both realized the foolishness of the whole conversation.

"Ok, _we_ did a good job." The curly haired man admitted.

"As usual." Hutch added amused.

A silence lingered as they both watched the fireworks.

"Next 4th of July, we should go to the beach." Hutch suggested. He glanced at his silent friend.

Starsky was sitting upright, staring ahead deep in thought.

"Starsk?" Hutch laid a hand on his knee, "Buddy, you ok?"

"Hm?" Starsky snapped out of whatever he was in, "Oh sorry, what'd you say blintz?"

"Care to share whatever's got you all quiet?" Hutch rarely saw Starsky drifting in his own thoughts. It just wasn't his brother's nature to do so.

"Nothing," Starsky shrugged, "It's not important."

_You can't hide from me that easily, babe. _"Do you wanna talk about it?" Hutch offered taking a swig of beer.

Starsky glanced at his friend, "I was just thinking about Vietnam."

Hutch kept his eyes on his partner ready to listen. Starsky never did speak about his days in the army, and Hutch never questioned him. Neither man wanted to be reminded of that terrible day when Starsky had to leave home. Hutch had waited to join the Police Academy until his best friend was home. Throughout that time he had studied in medical school in New Jersey.

When Starsky had come home Hutch could tell he was a changed man. It wasn't a major change, but Hutch knew Starsky better than anyone and it was apparent to him. Starsky had gone to therapy for the nightmares he had, however it was hard to move on. Hutch had listened one evening as his brother had broken down, telling him things they had put him through there. They had dealt with it together, but there was no guarantee that a bad memory couldn't pop out in surprise at times.

"I just…" Starsky looked down at his hands, "I did things there, Hutch. Terrible things. If I told you all of them you may wanna get yourself a new partner."

Hutch took the darker haired man's hand in his. He gave it a warm squeeze.

"You did what you had to do," Hutch explained, "I'm glad you made it home. And I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you my partner. I don't look at you any less than before. I never have and I never will. I don't need or want another partner," He ruffled the curls in affection, "I already got the best."

Starsky looked down at their hands. Both so strong, but holding on gently. Love passed through these hands and it went straight to each man's heart. They fit perfectly together, like a glove.

"How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" Starsky smirked.

Hutch grinned, "Me and Thee, _partner_."


	19. Family That Stays Together

"Hey Hutch?" Starsky asked watching TV, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hutch replied cutting vegetables he needed for the stew, "Ask away."

"Do you ever wonder why we're not married yet?"

Hutch glanced at the brunet, "Not really. Why?"

"I dunno," Starsky took a bite of his ham sandwich, "It's just…we've come really close to finding that perfect woman and building a life together. And it seems like…every time we get so close, something happens."

"Well, I must admit I do get tired of trying," Hutch replied, "But, I just accept the fact that I'm not gonna be a husband or a dad and I-"He stopped as he saw his partner smiling at him.

"What?" He asked now more confused than ever.

"I think you'd make a great husband and a wonderful father." Starsky pulled Hutch on the couch and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hutch smirked.

"Mm-hmm," Starsky nodded, "And you'd be the best Uncle."

Hutch laughed ruffling Starsky's chocolate brown curls, "Yeah I guess I can come to the rescue once in a while for babysitting while you and your lady got out for an evening."

"Sure," Starsky grinned, "Besides you'll be right downstairs so it won't to inconvenient for ya."

"Downstairs?" Hutch frowned, "I'll be living downstairs?"

"Yeah," Starsky nodded, "Where else would ya be?"

"You better plan on having a pretty big house if both our families are gonna be living together." Hutch mused.

"Are you kidding? We're gonna have a huge house. A big backyard where our kids can run around and play all day, a kitchen for the wives to make us fat in our old age, and of course a garage to put my car in."

"What about my car?"

"Jeez Hutch think here!" Starsky punched his arm, "That piece of metal won't last till your first-born!"

Hutch laughed at this.

"But I'll tell ya what," Starsky went on, "I build a whole room for all your plants. There you can grow all the fly eating plants you want, and by the time the grandchildren are here you'll have your own jungle island surrounded by bugs!"

Hutch couldn't contain himself anymore. He fell back on the couch laughing so hard his eyes watered and his stomach hurt.

Starsky laughed along too, pleased to see he still had the ability to turn a very serious conversation into a humorous daydreaming picture.

"Oh man," Hutch sat up trying to compose himself, "We better met some woman who are great at the virtue of understanding; otherwise I think it'll be a bit difficult getting them to see things our way."

"That's ok," Starsky got up to get some water, "If my wife doesn't want you around, I'll get a divorce."

All humor was cut thin in the room and Hutch didn't fell like laughing anymore.

"Wait…you're kidding, right?" Hutch asked.

"No," Starsky spoke casually, "Why would I joke about something like that? That would be the worst thing in my life."

"What would?" Hutch wasn't sure he understood.

"If my wife didn't like you," Starsky stated, "Well that'd be bad, but only next to losing you. _That _would be the worst thing in my life."

"Well that's no reason to divorce her." Hutch replied.

"Sure it is," Starsky said, "I couldn't choose between you both."

"And what if you had to?" Hutch wasn't sure why he had asked that, but he wanted to know.

"Well I wouldn't want to choose," Starsky came back and sat next to the blond, "But if I had too, I'd pick you."

Hutch didn't know what to say. He was honored by his friend's loyalty, but still felt like the brunet was making a mistake.

"Starsk, you can't choose me over your wife?"

"Why not?" Starsky looked offended.

"Because she would have made a vow to you. That's a promise you can't take back." Hutch explained.

"Well I made a promise to you first," Starsky argued back, "I promised you I'd always be your friend, partner and brother. That vow is called Me and Thee and I can't take that back either."

"But you can't just forget about your wife." Hutch insisted.

"I won't. She'll just have to understand." Starsky replied back calmly.

"Buddy," Hutch laid a hand on Starsky's knee, "It's not gonna be easy to find a lady who will understand that. If she doesn't-"

"If she doesn't than she's not the woman I'm looking for," Starsky cut in, "I know it doesn't sound that great Hutch, but that's the way it's gotta be. I love you too much to just let some woman break up what we have. You did the same thing with Vanessa."

Hutch knew he couldn't argue with that. During the years of his marriage to his wife, Vanessa had made it clear that she didn't find his friendship with Starsky healthy. Vanessa felt like Starsky was trying to make Hutch go against any of her wishes. This led to more fights between the couple, and soon Hutch was unsure on what to do. He wouldn't abandon his only friend, but he didn't want his marriage to be over either. Sadly, nothing could be done to repair the damage between Hutch and Vanessa. They divorced three months after Starsky and Hutch were accepted into Metropolitan Division.

"I wish it hadn't gone down that way with you two." Starsky admitted squeezing the blonde's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," Hutch patted Starsky's knee, "Besides, I made the right choice. Vanessa could only offer me money and wealth. You always cared more than she did about what I wanted. You're my family, Starsk. You always have been."

Starsky tried to keep his tears at bay, "Well, I always told you being together was a wonderful thing."

Hutch laughed, "Yeah, you did."


	20. Compassion

They watched the police lift up the dead body on the gurney and load it up in the ambulance.

"I wish it didn't have to go down like this." Starsky ran a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't your fault," Hutch slipped his gun back in its holster, "He would've killed you if you hadn't shot him."

"I know but…" Starsky paused, "Does it ever get easier?"

"I hope not," Hutch swung his arm around his brother, "Or else we might get used to it."


	21. The Ride

"Come on Starsk, you'll love this!" Hutch went ahead with his partner slowly following behind.

"I don't know, Hutch." Starsky couldn't hide the uneasiness from his voice, "I'm no good at this."

"Sure you are," Hutch turned around and went back to the brunet. He squeezed his hand, "Trust me."

Starsky took one look into his brother's eyes and could feel the affectionate love between them.

"Ok." He agreed with a smile.

After half an hour of practicing around the corral both men went out the fence to the open hills.

"I never knew riding horses could be so fun!" Starsky laughed as his dark horse trotted up next to Hutch's white mare.

"See," Hutch smirked, "Just a little practice and you're already riding like a pro."

"Yeah?" Starsky grinned, "In that case, I'll race ya!"

"Hey wait up!" Hutch laughed galloping after Starsky into the sunset.


	22. He An't Heavy He's My Brother

"Starsk come on, will you please drop it!" Hutch shot back annoyed by his friend.

Starsky sat back patiently on the hospital bed.

"Why are you being so stubborn, blintz?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not being stubborn. I'm being considerate."

"You call not letting your own brother, who loves you more than life itself; take care of you being considerate?" Starsky couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't want to be a burden to you." Hutch sighed leaning his head against the pillow.

"Babe," Starsky took Hutch's hand in his, "You're not a burden to me. I almost lost you to that damn plague. You think I mind if you stay with me for a few weeks? I want you with me."

"It's not fair on you," Hutch tried to reason, "You finally get some time off to relax from all this, and you're gonna waste it looking after my sorry butt!"

"Hutch, you and I are closer than brothers. I would do anything for you, you know that right? I don't see why letting me help you with a few personal needs is so bad?"

Hutch looked down at their hands. The brunet's strong yet gentle hand fit perfectly in his own. He traced his finger around Starsky knuckles. He looked at his partner and noticed he too was staring at their hands.

"Hey," Starsky caressed Hutch's cheek, "You would do the same for me. Hell Hutch, you have done the same for me."

"This is different." Hutch couldn't bear to look into those hurt indigo eyes.

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Hutch was shocked. Starsky couldn't be asking him such a ridiculous question. Surely his best friend knew he loved him more than anything in the world. They didn't usually say it, it was just known, "Of course I do."

Starsky was almost at the point of tears now. Hutch remembered seeing Starsky become that emotional when he had come to visit him.

"Then trust me?" Starsky's voice shook with emotion, "And let me show you how much I care about you."

There was a silence as Hutch thought it over.

"Alright," He sighed knowing he had been beaten, "But you sleep on the couch cause my back won't take that lumpy thing."

This drew a laugh from Starsky. Hutch realized this was the first time he had seen his friend smile in a while. He couldn't help but laugh too.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Starsky smirked.

"Alright Gordo, you corned me again." The blond grinned.


End file.
